Crash's Jungle Adventure
by coolbrain
Summary: A battle for the crystals in a jungle arena
1. Default Chapter

Authours Note  
**********************************************************************************  
This is my first Crash Bandicoot story. I am writing it because I couldn't think of anything for the simpsons fan fiction right now. I don't know if this story is any good. Please tell me what you think of it by reviewing it or e-mail me at fballfan@mtv.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 1of ????????  
Crash Bandicoot was sleping as usual one day when he heard a blast near where Oxide tried to take over in C.T.R and he ran over to see what was going on when he fell in a warp pad.The pad took him to a place where he was met by every other character. Tiny, Cortex, Coco, Dingodile,Rilla Roo, Polar, Puma, Panta Penguin, N.Trophy, N.Oxide,N.Brio and Koola Kong stood wondering what was going on. They were in a place that had a force field surounding it that had a space backround and it was a jungle type arena. Just then Uka Uka and Aku Aku suddenly apperaed out of the middle of no where and they fell on Tiny.  
"Welcome to the arena in which you will once agian battle to see who is better, good or evil." said Aku Aku.  
"You will be given weapons such as TNT and Nitro to defeat each other. Once of the players is defeated they will be sent back to where they were. Once all of one team is elimnated the other wins. The winner gets possesion of the crystals, gems and relics. Now go!" said Uka Uka  
They all were sent to different sides of the forest by telepoter. Crash set off and found a box and picked it up. He then ran and caught up with N. Trophy and threw the box at him. The box fell on him and he was hurt and he fell down. Then Crash found a box of TNT and threw it at him. Then N.trophy got up dizzy and ran into a box of Nitro which blew him to millions of peices and out of the arena. Meanwhile Coco was getting her butt kicked by Neo Cortex who was using his mini-ray gun to shoot at her. Then she got up and threw a beaker of poison at him and it exploded and made him freeze for a minute which was long enough for Coco to damage him by using a spin and escape. Tiny Tiger was throwing around boxes on a rampage because Polar and Puma were attacking him. Polar was about to be destoyed by a box of TNT when a strange force froze everybody except for Polar and Puma. 


	2. Bye Bye Oxide

Note: I might have 2 endings for this story if anybody thinks it is good.  
  
  
Chapter 2 of 3  
Puma had hit a mechinism that paused the enemy team. Then they pushed Tiny into a giant tower of Nitro which also destroyed Puma by the impact. They went flying sky high and out of the arena.  
Then Polar dashed to find Crash who was not far away climbing a tree to see if he could find anything. What he saw was Polar and he ran down and met him. Then they ran a little bit and saw Nitros Oxide who was facing the other way. Then Crash found a ? box and broke it open and he got a juiced TNT which turned into Nitro when it hit something. So Polar bit Oxide and by the time it hit him it was too late Crash had thrown the TNT. Oxide fell to the ground and was teleported out of the Arena. Now Aku Aku and Uka Uka finnaly dicided it was unfair and took out N.Trophy. Then they all were gathered for the final showdown............ 


	3. Alternate Ending 1: Good wins again

Alternate Ending 1 of 2  
-------------------------------------------------  
"Each team will choose 2 people to go and race for the crystals scatered accross the jungle. bring them back here when your done. Now go get them and let evil rule!" said Uka Uka overcofident that he would win.  
So they set off Crash and Coco aggianst N.Cortex and N.Gin. Crash went about 10 yards from the begining and found a crystal. He brought it back to the enrtance of the arena and then kept looking. Cortex and Coco found a crystal at the same time and Coco found a box of T.N.T and threw it at Cortex which sent him flying that left her to take the crystal. While this was happening N.Gin found 2 crystals and brought them back.Crash was also finding a crystal but it was stuck and he realized it was a fake set up by Cortex and ran off as soon as he could. Then he found a real crystal in a ring of Nitro. So he got an idea that he would jump of a tree to get it. So he did that and got the crystal. Then he jumped as high as he could and just made it out of the ring of Nitro.  
After a couple more crystals were taken Crash and Coco had 18 and Cortex and N.Gin had 7.   
"Crash's team is the winner of the crystals again." Said Aku Aku.  
Then Uka Uka was once again imprisoned and after a long day of saving the world Crash went home and fell asleep.   



	4. Alternate Ending 1: Good wins again

Alternate Ending 1 of 2  
-------------------------------------------------  
"Each team will choose 2 people to go and race for the crystals scatered accross the jungle. bring them back here when your done. Now go get them and let evil rule!" said Uka Uka overcofident that he would win.  
So they set off Crash and Coco aggianst N.Cortex and N.Gin. Crash went about 10 yards from the begining and found a crystal. He brought it back to the enrtance of the arena and then kept looking. Cortex and Coco found a crystal at the same time and Coco found a box of T.N.T and threw it at Cortex which sent him flying that left her to take the crystal. While this was happening N.Gin found 2 crystals and brought them back.Crash was also finding a crystal but it was stuck and he realized it was a fake set up by Cortex and ran off as soon as he could. Then he found a real crystal in a ring of Nitro. So he got an idea that he would jump of a tree to get it. So he did that and got the crystal. Then he jumped as high as he could and just made it out of the ring of Nitro.  
After a couple more crystals were taken Crash and Coco had 18 and Cortex and N.Gin had 7.   
"Crash's team is the winner of the crystals again." Said Aku Aku.  
Then Uka Uka was once again imprisoned and after a long day of saving the world Crash went home and fell asleep.   



	5. Alternate Ending 1: Good wins again

Alternate Ending 1 of 2  
-------------------------------------------------  
"Each team will choose 2 people to go and race for the crystals scatered accross the jungle. bring them back here when your done. Now go get them and let evil rule!" said Uka Uka overcofident that he would win.  
So they set off Crash and Coco aggianst N.Cortex and N.Gin. Crash went about 10 yards from the begining and found a crystal. He brought it back to the enrtance of the arena and then kept looking. Cortex and Coco found a crystal at the same time and Coco found a box of T.N.T and threw it at Cortex which sent him flying that left her to take the crystal. While this was happening N.Gin found 2 crystals and brought them back.Crash was also finding a crystal but it was stuck and he realized it was a fake set up by Cortex and ran off as soon as he could. Then he found a real crystal in a ring of Nitro. So he got an idea that he would jump of a tree to get it. So he did that and got the crystal. Then he jumped as high as he could and just made it out of the ring of Nitro.  
After a couple more crystals were taken Crash and Coco had 18 and Cortex and N.Gin had 7.   
"Crash's team is the winner of the crystals again." Said Aku Aku.  
Then Uka Uka was once again imprisoned and after a long day of saving the world Crash went home and fell asleep.   



End file.
